<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>changing me by rainbowzahir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978622">changing me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowzahir/pseuds/rainbowzahir'>rainbowzahir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Zurena, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowzahir/pseuds/rainbowzahir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Macarena Ferreiro, an art student in Madrid, lives together with her best friend. Both of them living a pretty normal life, until one day, one concert from a special singer turns the blonde woman's world upside down. Little did she know what she was getting herself into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. beers and kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction, well, the first time I publish my work. Please be polite and do not judge me that much.<br/>I do not know how many chapters this story will have, but I'm planning on writing and publishing a few.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were gonna be this important to me.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, here we go. This is the first chapter of my very first story - I know that this is not perfect, but I always try to improve myself, so...stay tuned :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Macarena looked around herself she noticed that she was in the wrong place. Yes, she indeed liked the music from Zulema Zahir - everyone does love her and her music - but how the hell did she end up at one of her concerts? Everyone was binge drinking and drinking and dancing, and probably more drinking. To be honest, Maca would have loved nothing more than to be at home in that moment, to have glass of red wine and her favorite book.</p><p>The reason why she was at that concert is because her best friend, Rizos, was dragging her to join her that night. She was the party girl everyone fell in love with. Rizos loved to drink, to smoke weed, to fuck around and to show everyone what great of a body she has. She really was that one college girl everyone wanted to fuck at least once, the complete opposite of Macarena. The blonde woman loved to wear, kind of, cute clothes, her long blonde hair falling onto her shoulders, slight and natural make up, books. That was her. Two boyfriends. She only had sex with one of them before he broke her heart and moved on to another student.</p><p>Everyone in this hall was shouting. Ever single person was excited to be there, waiting for the black haired woman, which has a perfect voice, to appear on stage and to make everyone forget their issues for the next two hours. Everyone, but Macarena, who was leaning against the wall with a Diet Coke in her thin hands, watching her best friend having the time of her life.</p><p>"Come on, it will be fun, just let go for a few moments for fucks sake..", Rizos came closer to her, taking the coke out of the blonde woman hands and placing it on the bar before pulling her on to the dance floor. "I hate you..."; Maca mouthed at her friend before the lights went out and the only light spot that was on, was pointing at the woman that was suddenly standing on the stage. Intro of "Guija" stars playing - the show was about to begin.</p><p>It took her a little while, but after a few beers, which were quite good, to her own surprise, Macarena really enjoyed being there. She danced and sang and drank - she became the woman rizos was for about an hour. She did not know that side of herself, but she did start to like it. Partying could be fun, her friend was right.</p><p>Zulema always had her eyes on the crowd, she let everyone sing with her, she danced and smoked, on stage, which was a little weird in Maca´s opinion. That black haired woman even got down the stage and moved into the crowd and before she knew it, Macarena was standing in front of the singer. She smelled incredible. It was a mix of smoke, sweat and something so sweet that Maca closed her eyes for just a second, knowing that this scent will stay in her mind for a while.</p><p>Everyone was shouting together with Zulema, even Macarena started to sing, but not to scream. It seemed to be more than obvious that this was her first concert and the first time she really went out, because everyone was wearing something sexy - black clothes, some girls wore things that looked like just a bra and then there was this blonde woman, wearing a white dress, natural make up, brown boots.<br/>
"Hey rubia...", Macarena was lost in her thoughts, eyes closed, mouth open to sing along to the music. She heard that someone called rubia, but how could she know that she was the one, someone spoke to. </p><p>She opened her eyes a few seconds later and she found everyone still dancing and singing, except for the singer herself. Zulema Zahir was just standing there, smiling a little, her head slightly tilted to one side, eyes focused on the blonde woman. Maca swallowed hardly and took another sip from her beer before nodding to the singer, who looked even more stunning now that she was directly in front of her.<br/>
Everyone thought that the singer would just move along in the crowd to be near to everyone, that she had no intentions of moving somewhere exactly, but everyone was wrong. The black haired had a direction. She went forward to that innocent looking woman, who was clinging to her beer, watching her carefully. </p><p>Zulema stand still once she reached that special woman and she looked down onto the cup Macarena was holding, neither of them saying a word, just a totally strange tension between the both of them every single person in this hall could feel that. "Rubita...", Zulema leaned forward and kissed her cheek while grabbing the cup, taking the last sip of beer that was in it before winking at her and walking back on stage - leaving an absolute confused blonde woman standing frozen. Maca drove over her cheek with one hand, not knowing if this was reality or just weird daydream she had, because alcohol was messing with her mind. She took a deep breathe before looking around, noticing her best friend watching her with a dropped jaw. </p><p>She walked past Rizos into the ladies bathroom to have a silent minute after what had just happened. She looked at herself in the mirror and could not help but to giggle at her sight. She was so messed up. "What the hell was that..", the door was falling into the lock and as she turned around she found her friend leaning against the door, huge smile on her face, looking at Macarena with a questioning look. That was the answer to her daydreaming question. That all really did happen, she really got kissed by a singer, even if it was just the cheek.</p><p>"I don't know,I-..."; Maca couldn't say a word, she just started to laugh uncontrollably, probably because of the beer she has been drinking the whole night. "I need to go home..", she just sighed and walked towards the curly haired girl, hugging her without saying anything. She knew that if she would stayed longer this would end really bad. "Lethes get you home then...", the taller woman just whispered into her ear, while softly stroking her hair. Estefania did have some fun that night and she really could see herself not falling asleep alone that night, but Maca was always worth it. She would let everything down if that one woman needed her help and she did right now. She took the blonde woman's arm and laid it around her neck to support her properly as they walked outside. </p><p>Once they were out Maca lost it completely. Within a second she was supporting herself, one hand on the wall, face facing the ground, puke leaving her body non-stop. Rizos hurried to hold her hair up and to stroke over her back, so she knew that she wouldn't be completely alone in that situation. It took her really long to finish that task up, longer than she expected, that could not have been healthy - she would definitely feel that in the morning. </p><p>Once the smaller woman stood straight again she cleaned her mouth with her jacket, which she would not use the right way anymore, and looked on the street. "Estefania...we should really get me-....", she was about to finish that sentence when a second wave of nausea hit her and she threw up again. "Oh baby, I know who won't go to college tomorrow..", Rizos giggled while holding her hair up. Again. Normally, that would be the other way around, but it was fine. </p><p>Rizos actually liked to see, that her best friend let herself go for one evening. Maca took some time to finish up and to stand up again, but when she did she saw a huge black car, darkened windows, driving past them. Looked like someone important would be transported in that. In fact, she kinda knew that Zulema would sit in there. "Look, your girlfriend is driving by...", Rizos smirked and nodded to the car, which did not make Maca laugh that much, she just smiled slightly before leaning back against the wall, trying to loose her wiggly sight before continuing the trip home. To their surprise, the black car stopped and drove backwards, coming to a stop in front of them. </p><p>The whole street was empty, every person that went to that concert was either way still stock in that house, drinking, or on the other side of the house, walking to the station. The house of Maca and Rizos was a little out of town, so they took this road to be a little faster, even if it was not quite legal to go through these streets, roadworks. One window was rolling down and Rizos was looking at the car in total excitement while Maca was busy with cleaning her dress and her shoes, well, at least a little bit. And it was true, Zulema Zahir, the one who drank Macas beer earlier was sitting in that car, smoking, opening the window and gazing at Macarena who did not give a shit at that moment. "Hey rubia..", the older woman yelled and got Macas attention immediately, no one called her like that ever before. "Tough night huh?", she grinned once she noticed why the blonde woman was standing there, Maca did not say a word, she just raised a corner of her mouth and shook her head, not believing anything of this. </p><p>Rizos, just standing there, observing the whole situation. The blonde woman did not answer the singer and that seemed to affect her, in some kind of way. Before she could react, Zulema opened the door and walked directly towards the younger woman. "What's your name?", she asked in a dark voice, standing just a few inches away from her, not minding her slightly different smell. </p><p>"Macarena...", she looked up to the woman and smirked, "and yours?", she joked.</p><p> "Zulema", her eyes suddenly darkened and she took a pull of her cigarette.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Zulema..", she whispered as she looked into dark eyes. "I can see that you are busy now, emptying your small body..", she pointed at the ground, grinning, "but I don't mind you texting me, once you're home safely or tomorrow morning when you ask yourself if this was all a dream or not.", she said quietly and took another, bigger pull of her cigarette, blowing the smoke away, so Maca wouldn't have another reason to throw up. </p><p>"Give me your phone.", she said in a strict voice and pointed at the blonde woman's purse, without looking at it. Their eyes looked together. The blonde did not know how to react, she was, still, little shook by all this. </p><p>"Mind if I....?", Rizos reached into Macarenas purse to help her out, reaching for her phone and handing it to Zulema quietly. The darker haired woman just nodded at her as she took the phone and typed in her name and number, before placing it in Macarenas purse again. It was weird because blondie did not move an inch the whole time, she was just watching fucking Zulema Zahir giving her her number. </p><p>"I expect your message soon...", she said in a low voice while looking into her eyes, winking at her, somehow expecting an answer this time, even though at first it seemed like the blonde would stay quiet until she would have left. </p><p>"Well, don't expect too much..", Macarena answered after a few seconds, which felt like hours passing by. She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her smirk to not look as weak as she felt right now. "Adios rubita...", she jut said before walking backwards and stepping into the car again. Not rolling that window up, she continued looking at that blonde woman that somehow catched her that badly that she really could not stop looking at her. This never happened before, she never wanted to get to know someone that badly.</p><p>That young woman was the complete opposite of Zulema, especially that day, because the singer was wearing fully black clothes and a tattoo on her face. Macarena, wearing light clothes, natural look. Both, Rizos and Macarena were about to turn around to continue walking home when they heard a voice yelling at them. </p><p>"Hey..."; they turned around, awaiting look on their faces, "take care of her, alright?", she nodded at Rizos and smiled slightly before lightening another cigarette and turning forward to tell her driver to start the engine. </p><p>"I will...", the brunette whispered and looked at Maca while shaking her head in laughter before they started walking again. </p><p>Still not knowing what happened right now. </p><p>"Well that was something...", the blonde woman sight and stroke through her hair as she concentrated on walking a straight line, not knowing if she would really text that woman at some time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for any grammar mistakes or any mistakes at all. English is not my first language and I do believe that anyone who reads this story will notice that. </p><p>Anyways, I won't stop writing because either way - I like it, or more love it and I do hope you liked the first chapter too. Let me know if you did. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the simple pleasure of text messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ironically, the people you meet by accident are often the ones who become an important part of your life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter won't be long, lo siento mucho.....<br/>I promise the next one will be longer! (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It's been two days since the meeting between Macarena and a very famous person happened. Yet, she hasn't texted her. What if it all was a huge mistake? This did not feel right and somehow it felt better than anything she ever experienced. Her head was a total mess, her thoughts weren't ordered the way they always used to be. </p><p>She sat in class that had something to do with historical art which she usually did like a lot, but since Saturday night she wasn't completely focused on school stuff, or more she could not focus on school stuff. Because she kept thinking about the black-haired woman. She did not even know her, they haven't even talked much, but this woman was constantly crossing her mind and she could not help but to look at her phone 24/7, wondering if Zulema would think of her as well.</p><p>- </p><p>"She hasn't texted me yet, Saray!", the singer yelled in her phone as she spoke to her best friend, kind of aggressive and hurt at the same time. Of course it was wrong of her to think that everyone would jump up and do whatever she wanted whenever she wants something, but she honestly thought that the blonde woman would text her straight away. </p><p>"<em>Joder, </em>just calm down. Can you imagine what this means for her? She's a young woman, living a normal life and then out of nowhere...", the woman on the other side of the line sighed, trying to find the right words to explain this weird situation to her friend, who wasn't very good with handling emotions, "..you changed that girls world the moment you gave her your number. Give her time to think about this whole fucked up situation.".</p><p>Zulema Zahir wasn't one that could wait. She always wanted everything to happen as soon as possible, fast - she always needed to be in control. Right now she only regretted that she was the one giving the blonde her number when she should have taken hers. Deep down the singer knew that her best friend was right, but she needed Macarena to text her. It could have been a simple "Hi" or something else, she just <em>needed</em> to know if she thought of her. If both were thinking of each other. </p><p>"I know you're right but..", she swallowed and laid down on her bed, looking at the ceiling in total silence for a few seconds, "..this woman got me. She really got me by doing nothing, that has to mean something, right?". The singer was lost. Completely lost in her thoughts. She has been on this world for three decades now and yet she never felt that way about anyone, not even her ex fiancé. Not knowing how to handle these emotions and the waiting really pissed her off. </p><p>"All I can say is that I've never seen you like this before and <em>that </em>has to mean something..", Saray just laughed and looked at the clock. They talked to each other, just about this topic, for half an hour. She would've went on with it, but she still had a daughter which wanted to go to the playground. "Just be patient. Once.", she said softly before hanging up. </p><p>Green eyes looked onto a light screen, awaiting an unknown number to appear on that any time. </p><p>-</p><p>This day has been horrible for both, Maca and Zule. Both not knowing what to do, both thinking about the other one constantly.</p><p>Once Macarena couldn't help it anymore she took out her phone and opened the new contact, <em>the stranger. </em>Every normal person would've just typed in their name, but not this black haired woman, of course she had to go with something special.</p><p>"<em>I don't know if you remember, but I am the one who threw up in front of you two days ago.", </em>Maca texted, knowing that this was the worst first message she could possibly send to someone she barely knew, but she could not come up with anything different, so she just used this one, hoping it wouldn't scare the other woman.</p><p>Zulema hasn´t done much that day except for writing some possible lines for new songs and smoking, two of her favorite things to do. She literally jumped up once she heard her phone rang. Well, she jumped up every time, wondering if it would be<em> her</em> rubia and being pissed off when it wasn't her. Luckily it was her this time. She began to grin broadly when she read that message. It was more than she expected.</p><p>
  <em>Of course I remember, how could I forget you, rubia?</em>
</p><p>Zulema wasn't one that had her phone by herself all the time, she didn't think it was that necessary, but this time she did take her phone with her outside on the balcony, not wanting to miss another message. </p><p><em>What an honor it is to be </em> <em>remembered by you. </em></p><p>Zulema never smiled looking down on her phone, or blushed, or was happy because a simple woman she met texted her - but all these things happened when she was texting Maca or when she received her messages. It was new and exciting and the black haired woman could hardly wait for more of these moments to come, even though she hated showing emotions or being ridiculously affected by someone - she could not wait.</p><p><em>I don't think it's that big of a deal.. - </em>take the risk, or lose the chance, that was Zulema next motivation for the question she would ask the blondie - <em>..anyways, what do you do tonight? Mind having dinner with me? </em></p><p>The singer pressed the button and sent the message, regretting it instantly. </p><p>A few minutes passed by without getting a response from Macarena and the singer got a little worried. Maybe they should've texted first, getting to know each other this way before meeting again. But Zule could not stand the fact that she would communicate with that beautiful woman without being able to look into her green eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>Maca got easily distracted by Rizos storming into her room, telling her things about a woman she just met and which whom she would definitely sleep that night and that Maca would not have to wake her the next morning, as she always does, because her room would be empty. That meant: a free evening and morning for her.</p><p>After her little talk with Rizos she took her phone back into her hands and chuckled at the messages she read there.</p><p>Zulema sent her stuff like <em>"I'm sorry, I did not mean to rush anything." </em>or <em>"well, ehh, I'm sorry I guess? Maybe that wasn't the best idea."</em></p><p>The art student couldn't get into her head how a woman like Zulema Zahir could act that way just because she wasn't online for five minutes. It was kinda cute, of course it was. After reading these lines a few times, just to realize that the older woman really seemed to be wanting to get to know her, she finally answered.</p><p>
  <em>That's a great idea. Send me the address and I'll be there.</em>
</p><p>"No fucking way..", Zulema jumped up from her seat, talking to herself, not believing that the younger one agreed and they would actually meet again. She honestly thought she ruined all that with her simple question. </p><p>
  <em>No need for that, send me your address and I'll pick you up at 7.</em>
</p><p>Seconds later, an address appeared on her phone. Both women smiling all over their faces while thinking about the upcoming evening. </p><p>"Oh madre mia..."; the student laughed at herself, covering her face with the use of her hands, trying to realize who she would meet in a few hours, before standing up and walking to the closet, to find something appropriate to wear for her, maybe, <em>date</em>, later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow I am blessed.<br/>I did not know that this story would be so interesting for some of you, that´s so awesome!<br/>Thank you very much, I hope you guys like this chapter as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. paella and wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I may not be your first love, first kiss, first sight or first date but I just want to be your last everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took some time because I really wanted it to turn out perfect in a sensitive and soft way - I do hope I reached that goal.<br/>Enjoy it! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was blowing through her long blonde hair, making it look like a mess. If you paid attention to it, you could smell that it would be raining soon - a perfect evening for the first date, Maca thought as she looked onto her watch. She waited outside of her apartment, simply because she wanted to avoid that her date would see the apartment straight away. Because her whole apartment was a mess, Rizos and her always try to keep it clean but it's not that easy when a criminologist and an art student live together. Papers and brushes laying around everywhere. </p><p>6.58pm, she had two minutes left until an older singer would show up in front of her building, picking her up to take her somewhere. It was strange, normally everyone knew where the other one would take them on a date and what they would do, but of course Zulema had to be different and make it a surprise. Of course it was flattering to know that Zulema wants it all to be perfect for their first date, but on the other hand, Macarena planned everything - all the time - and it sure was a little annoying that she did not get to know how she would spent her evening. </p><p>Some people looked at her questioningly. It already was raining a little and she was there - all alone - leaning against the cold brick wall, waiting for Zule to arrive.</p><p>7.10pm - still not a single sign from the singer. The blonde looked onto her phone constantly, waiting for a message at last. Maybe a small apology for letting the blonde stand in the rain for ten minutes. Before their first date. </p><p>The rain began to grow and it now was pouring, not drizzling anymore. The blonde took her thin white jacket and put it on, hoping it would warm her til the older woman arrived.</p><p>7.25pm, Maca slowly grew tired of waiting for someone unattainable. What was she even thinking? Going out with a famous person would be normal and charming? That it would be like dating a student from her college? Of course it would be interesting and exciting in the beginning.....well, the more she thought about it the more she realized, that standing in the rain wasn't really interesting and exciting. She was more of a sun person and a punctual one too.</p><p>7.27pm, that was when Macarena decided to leave and go back into the building, up in her apartment to read a book and maybe have a glass of wine, alone. </p><p>She searched for her keys in her purse, holding her white jacket above her head to keep the rain away from the inside of her purse. Everything around her was extremely loud, of course. Everyone was leaving the few houses around her to go into the city for having some fun. Everyone, expect her. Once she found her keys she put the jacket down to stand up straight again and opened her door.</p><p><em>"Hey rubia!", </em>a hand appeared in front of her, holding the door she was about to open. The older woman just smiled at the blonde one while holding the door, hoping she would get a smile back. But she did not. Obviously Macarena was pissed off about the singers behavior, acting like nothing happened, while showing up half an hour to late.</p><p>"Oh come on...", a black haired woman sighed and stood in front of her rubia, trying to distract and stop her from going back inside again. That was when she notices that Macas hair was already dripping wet, seemed like she would have waited for Zule, outside, the whole time. <em>"</em>Let me make it up to you. I am sorry I'm late...there were some people recognizing me on my way here..",Zulema´s voice was trembling, not knowing what to do and how to explain it all to the blonde. She was apologizing with her words, but her eyes were saying thousand things more.</p><p>Maca just chuckled slightly and looked Zulema deep into he eyes, saying that it was okay like that. She put her keys back in her purse again and ran her hand through her wet hair once. "So, what do we do now?", she grinned and put on her jacket again, not minding that it was still wet, because nevertheless it was still pouring and both of them were standing in it. </p><p>Both of them were standing there for a few seconds, saying nothing, just smiling at each other. Not believing that this was really happening right now. </p><p>"Vale, lets go...", the singer just winked at Macarena and hold her hand out, still not mentioning where she would take her. There was something extraordinarily about the older woman which just captivated Macarena. The student narrowed her eyes slightly and looked between Zulema's face and her outstretched hand, wanting to know where the both of them would spend their time together. </p><p>"Do you trust me?", the singer asked in a calm voice and with soft eyes, while making her rubia look up, into her face, by lifting it up at her chin. The blonde woman just swallowed and nodded, looking into light brown eyes, being completely lost in them for a few seconds. It was hard to believe that she was looking directly into these eyes right now and that it was her - out of all women in this huge town - the singer had chosen her to go out with. </p><p>She took a deep breath before taking the other womans hand and just said "I do" with the brightest smile on her lips. Weird thing though, they did not knew each other at all, yet, it seemed like they would know each other for an eternity. </p><p>Zulema never believed in love at first sight or in the fate of meeting someone purposely because god wants you to meet that person. But there has been something different about the tension between her and Macarena which she couldn't get into her head yet, simply because she has never felt this way before.</p><p>-</p><p>They have been walking through the streets of Madrid for hours, talking about what Macarena studied and why she went to that concert the other day ago, about her friend and roommate as well as her aversion to alcohol. Zulema showed her places in that town she has never seen before, even though she has been living in Madrid for almost five years now. It started to rain every now and then, for a few minutes, but it did not bother either of them. It was perfect, they got along almost too well.</p><p>When they arrived at a little restaurant Zulema stopped and stood in front of the blonde, gesturing to the sign over the door. </p><p>"And now, my dearest rubita...", she laughed and walked towards Macarena again, stopping just inches away from Macarenas face, leaning in to be able to whisper something into her ear, "..now well eat the best paella in Spain..", she giggled softly against her ear and kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand and leading her into the restaurant. Not many people sat there. Many tables were free and, to be honest, it did not look that good. This would have been a place Maca would normally avoid, but here they were. </p><p>The blonde did not have to say a thing, Zulema did everything - she ordered their food and their drinks, talking with the waiter as if he would be an old friend of hers. This whole evening was perfect. She did not expect it to be like that, well...Maca did not know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't this.</p><p>-</p><p>"Movies or series?", Zulema asked.</p><p>"Movies...I guess.", the blonde replied before she continued eating.</p><p>"Good choice.", the singer said and took a sip of her wine.</p><p>"Why me and not any other girl?", the blonde asked all of a sudden and played with the fork in her hands, looking at the woman in front of her with small eyes.</p><p>"Why <em>you rubia...</em>", she bit her lip and looked around the room for a second.</p><p>"Well, I don't know. You just...", she shrugged and looked at her, winking before taking another sip. "I looked at you and just knew that I have to meet you, that I have to get to know you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't talk about fucking fate and this whole stupid love at first sight shit...", she laughed and leaned back in her chair. "Let me be honest. I had a fiancée. Long story short, it was horrible. Every other date after him? Horrible...", she sighed and drove with one hand over her head. She opened her mouth to continue talking, but one younger woman has been faster. </p><p>"Him? So you're not a lesbian?", the blondes eyes grew wide and she took her glass to take a sip of her drink, not really believing what Zule just said.</p><p>The black woman laughed heartily and hid her face with her hands as she laughed, "I'm in the middle of an important monologue, would you mind asking question after that?", she raised her eyebrows and looked at the student. She just nodded and leaned back again, waiting for Zulema to continue her story then. </p><p>"So, as I said, no happy date, not even a meeting with someone I might have liked. And then there were you...", she put her glass down and stroke through her black hair once, "catching my attention, being the complete opposite of me, not freaking out while meeting me...", she listed the things that might have led them to this date, "..you are different and I saw that straight away, rubia.". That last sentence wasn't more than a whisper and that made Macarena realize that she may not only be somebody Zule would meet, fuck and then throw away. </p><p>For a moment, the student did not know what to say, she needed to process the things Zule just told her. Firstly, she has been engaged once, secondly, she wasn't a lesbian, which meant that they now were two women falling for the other one completely unexpectedly, because normally each one would fell for a guy. And most importantly, the third fact - she didn't pick Maca randomly, she saw her in the crowd and she had to meet her. It was like a need to get to meet her.</p><p>"Oh well so I am the one lucky girl that gets to live everyones teenage dream and go out with a pop star?", the blonde lifted an eyebrow and chuckled as she was about to empty their wine bottle. </p><p>"Call me pop star one more time and I'll punch you..", the singer tried to hide her grin as she took the bottle away from the younger woman and drank it herself, "..but good to know that you are calling this a date.", she laughed and stood op, holding her hand out to Macarena again, waiting for her to take it again, so they could leave this place.</p><p>Normally, she would not be like that, all soft and talky, but she could not help herself with that woman. </p><p>"What's going on?", the blonde woman looked around herself before taking the older womans hand, not knowing what's going on. "Don't we have to pay for this?", she pointed at their plates and glasses while standing up. </p><p>The older woman just took Macas jacket, without saying a word, and led both of them out of the restaurant. She already paid for these things, that waiter she talked to earlier indeed was a good friend, so she arranged all that to let the evening appear calmer and more relaxed. The singer knew that this will not happen often and that, if there will be more dates, a few of them will end in total chaos, so she wanted to use the chance of the famous first date and make the best out of it.</p><p>Both of them walked out of this building, holding hands like it would be the most casual thing until Maca realized it and softly pulled away, taking her jacket out of Zulema's hand and putting it on again. </p><p>All of this seemed so unreal and so out of some dumb Hollywood movie that Maca couldn't stop smiling as they walked outside, enjoying the night lights of Madrid. No one even knew where they were going, they just walked and enjoyed their time together.</p><p>"What are you thinking about, rubia?", the older woman looked over at the younger one, wondering what crosses her mind, hoping it wouldn't be something bad.</p><p><em>"You",</em> the blonde said and stopped walking, taking Zulema's hand and pulling her closer, <em>"..just about you."</em>. </p><p>There was a sweet moment of silence, a moment filled with tension that could've been cut with a knife, in which Zulema got closer to Macarena, looking down onto her soft lips. </p><p>"Well, that's good..", she whispers against Macarenas lips before softly pressing her lips onto them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT.<br/>That means the world to meeeee!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. viva la vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stood there for a while, enjoying this togetherness, just like anyone would do on their first date. It wasn't a deep and passionate kiss, it was more of a cute first one, so the lips could slowly get to know each other. That absolutely wasn't Zulema's style. She was more of a messy one - making out straight away, searching for a dark side street to deepen everything as fast as possible. But she wasn't like this with this one. She did not want to ruin anything with her rubia.</p><p>Once they parted their lips, brown eyes met honey ones and they just tried to understand each other with looks, no one said a word. The world stopped spinning around. Everything, honestly, was perfect. Maca would have never thought that this tough singer, who sang about sex and drugs and other, not so cute things, would be so soft and understanding. </p><p>After a minute or two, Zulema broke the tension between them and laid her arm around the waist of the thin blonde and continued walking, dragging her with her. She did not want to spend the rest of their time together standing on some street in Madrid, she wanted to go somewhere more enjoyable. </p><p>Maca grabbed Zulemas hand as they walked and let it rest on top of her while they walked. No one talked, they really just enjoyed being together and having this time. Seemed like both of them knew that this won't last forever since Maca only is an art student and the other woman was famous in the whole country. Actually, the blonde was a little surprised that no one recognized the singer by her side. Well she kept thinking about that until she noticed that her hair was different and that she wasn't wearing that much make up all day.</p><p>"Have you done this purposely?", she raised an eyebrow and looked at the older woman next to her, still holding her hand. </p><p>"Have I done what?", Zulema couldn't quite follow the blondes thought because as far as she knew, neither of them talked in the last 5 minutes. What had she done on purpose?</p><p>"Different hair, the not so dark make-up....", she laughed softly while squeezing her hand softly. The only answer she got was a small nod from the other woman.</p><p>Macarena indeed looked happy in this moment, she smiled and her eyes were shining with pure joy and that was when the dark haired realized it won´t always be like that. This kind of happiness and joy, closeness and most importantly, this kind of silence - if they would go on like this, if they would continue talking, texting, meeting and all this stuff you do in the beginning, when you start to like someone, it won´t stay this silent. </p><p>She let go off the thin waist to drive her hand through her dark hair once with a sigh escaping her lips and eyes focusing on her beautiful date. She did not want to ruin their time, but she did not know if there would be another suitable moment to ask this question. </p><p>"Macarena, <em>escúchame...", </em>she took a deep breathe and stopped walking for just a millisecond to make sure Maca would look at her. She looked at the student with a straight face, just the tiniest of smiles on her lips, a smile you could barely see. She was about to ask a question that would rather destroy whatever they have or be their starting point to something that may be extraordinary.</p><p>The blonde turned around to get a proper look at Zulema, she was a little worried about what the older one might want to ask, so she let out a hearable sigh and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for whatever she would get to hear soon. Thoughts were running through her head and she couldn't order them, so she looked around them to make sure no one would disturb them right now.</p><p>"Madre mia, mírame, rubia...", she took the blondes hand and made her look at her in a not so soft way, but she noticed it and let go off her hand immediately. "I'm sorry...", she whispered before straightening her back. Slightly shocked eyes staring at her.</p><p>"You know I'm a singer, I won't always be around and I can't do relationships the way they usually are..", she took her hand again, this time in a soft movement, lacing their fingers together. "I just want to make sure now if you think you can handle this. Because if not, we should just forget about this thing and stop it before-..", she was interrupted by a small finger laying on her lips and soft brown eyes staring right into her soul.</p><p>"Don´t...", Maca smiled softly and Zule totally saw the relief on her face. "Let's not ruin this evening with such questions. Vale?", she tilted her head to one side and grinned, not interrupting her staring battle with Zulema. "I think I can handle this, otherwise I would have never texted you in the first place.", she told her in a soft, but stern voice. Wanting to make her point clear.</p><p>The singer bit her bottom lip to hide the smile which was slowly making it's way on her lips. She did not want to get overexcited about this statement, but she indeed was happy to hear such a thing. "okay, good to know.", she smirked and took Macas hand again before starting to walk again. Slowly making their way back to Macarenas home.</p><p>-</p><p>At late night they were still outside, enjoying the cold breeze of air on their skin and the simple touch of the others hand. The streets were full of young people, drinking and smoking - <em>viva la vida.</em></p><p>At some point they arrived at a street, not far away from Zulemas apartment in the city and that brought an idea to her head. She grinned widely and looked at the younger woman in her arms, not saying a word, she wanted to wait until she would notice her staring.</p><p>Some seconds passed by till the blonde one noticed the gazing at her and she giggled. "Why are you staring at me like that?", she asked curiously while lifting her head up a little to stare back at Zulema who just shrugged.</p><p>"I live not far away from here..", she smiled widely, biting her bottom lip while pointing into the direction where she lived, "..mind coming home with me for another glass of wine?". Her green eyes were looking at brown ones, waiting for her answer desperately. </p><p>Macarena did not fully knew if this would be right. Of course, Zulema only invited her for another round tonight, but she could imagine what this possibly meant. Truth was, the student had never done this before, she never took someone home or went to someones home on the first date - possibly because this has been the third time that she was on a real first date. Until now, it always ended up in relationships, so she was more than curious about how this all would turn out. </p><p>Her lips curled up in a cute little smile as she nodded to the older singer, agreeing to going upstairs with her, to Zulemas surprise. Honestly, the singer thought that the blonde would say no to this straight away, but straight seemed not to be their thing anymore. </p><p>-</p><p>Zulema lead them into her apartment, always holding the door open for Macarena as they made their way inside. A true gentle<em>(wo)</em>man - the blonde thought. The student always had a small smile on her thin lips, totally enjoying this. When Zulema opened the door to her apartment that smile on Macarenas lips fade away and her jaw dropped at the sight of the inside of that home. </p><p>Normally you would think that a person with money - a person like Zulema - would know how to decorate a home and how to make it look homely and cozy. </p><p>She held her hand in front of her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Zulema pressing her lips together to do as well, seeing Macarena so shocked actually was kind of funny. She walked passed the blonde inside her home, pushing her a little to one side to wake her up from her daydream.</p><p>"Oh my god...", she giggled as she started walking though this, so called, apartment. "You...", she couldn't find the right words as she leaned against a wall, looking at the singer with a broad grin, "..this is a mess.", she laughed and Zulema walked towards her, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up, into the living room, throwing her onto the couch and straddling her, laughing.</p><p>"That's how you thank someone for inviting you?", she lifted an eyebrow and got closer to her face, noticing how heavy the breathing from the woman underneath her got and hoe her thin body slowly began to tremble. She just chuckled and leaned in to leave a small kiss on her cheek before standing up and leaving her there, laying on the couch, questioningly looking at Zulema. </p><p>"So", the black haired turned around one more time to look at the blonde woman, now sitting on the couch, "what do you want to drink?", she winked at her. </p><p>God, this woman was a teaser and the night only began. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. do not answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for not updating! I have been on vacation and the connection was very bad. I hope you guys did not forget about this story and that you still look forward to read about this journey - because I sure am very excited!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„I take a beer…“, the blonde answered shortly when she noticed the gaze on her skin, coming from the other woman who was expecting her answer. She truly expected that the blonde would not want to drink anymore, or that she would take a water or something like that. „A beer it is..“, the dark haired said and nodded, before turning around to get the drinks for them.</p><p>„Where´s your bathroom?“, Macarena asked as she got up from the couch, straightening her clothes as she made slow steps forward. She did not get a proper answer, the older woman just pointed at a door across the floor before turning around again, totally disappearing in the kitchen.</p><p>The dark haired woman leaned against the cold wall for a brie moment and asked herself if it was the right decision to let this woman not only into her life, but in her apartment on their first date, not knowing each other properly. She never did this. Well, she had dates with `normal` people before, but not once did she invite someone into her home, she preferred some hotel room or the flat of her date. But it was totally different with this one. For some reason she trusted that blonde woman, she knew that she was trust worthy and that this would not end up badly. This could actually get somewhere - eventually.</p><p>The blonde went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Looking into the mirror and seeing her reflection, she once again could not quite believe that the singer has chosen her, out of all people. She was so different from Zulema, so normal and girly. It probably won’t ever get into her head why Zulema did chose her, why she was attracted to someone so normal and boring when she could have literally anyone in this world. She thought about the night they first met - the concert night.</p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space">Something happened when they first looked at each other, something started to burn in each chest - something extraordinary</span>. Neither of them would've thought that this night would change their lifes like this, but it did and maybe this change was something both desperately needed. Still, love at first sight was something Maca could not even imagine. She always asked herself how someone could be so stupid - how could someone fall in love with another person by just seeing them once. It always seemed crazy, but here she was, standing in the bathroom of a stranger, hoping to get to kiss her once again.</p><p>Meanwhile Zulema got the beers and sat back down onto the couch, waiting for the blonde woman to get back. She suddenly remembered her movement from a few minutes ago, when they arrived in her apartment, shaking her head at the thought. She then realized that she did not want to take it too far that evening, not wanting to ruin anything with her rubia quickly, like she usually almost always did. </p><p>The singer always rushed things with her dates, only looking forward to the sex, no feelings - no weird `good morning` situation the next day, since she usually left the place early. She honestly wasn't someone you could see yourself in a relationship with. She truly was something else. Thats why she has been so surprised by her actions, taking the blonde out, taking her home or even asking for her number in the first place. She never did these things and never intended to become such a person. </p><p>Zulema has been through some shit. Shitty and toxic relationships. She always got cheated on, no one ever really meant to be together with her. At first she was deeply hurt by these toxic actions of her former lovers, until she realized that it's better to stay that way. That being alone is easier. She did think that all the time and has lived her life with this attitude for years. But suddenly a blonde woman walked into her life, unexpectedly, slowly starting to change her look on life. </p><p>Zulema was torn out of her thoughts when she heard a strange sound coming out of Macarenas purse, probably her cellphone ringing. She looked onto the bag and took a deep breathe, trying to ignore this annoying sound and to just sit there in silence and wait for the younger woman to arrive soon. But nothing happened, the bathroom door stayed closed for another two minutes and Macas phone continued to ring continuously. </p><p>"<em>Joder..", </em>Zulema got up from the couch to take a quick look on Macas phone. She did not want to do anything specific with it, she just wanted to turn down the volume and to make sure that it's not her mother, or any other family member, which is calling so often because something bad possibly happened. Because, you know, shit happens.</p><p>She took the phone and slightly chuckled at the name that appeared on the screen, or more cause of the words standing there. `do not answer` was all over the screen, that had to be a very, very sympathetic person, when someone like Macarenas Ferreiro named him like that in her phone. </p><p>"Que pasó?", a calm voice came from behind her and made her way upon the brunette who still was holding the phone, not even moving an inch. Maca stood behind her and stood on her toes to be able to look over her shoulder to see what she's up to. The blonde took a deep breathe once she saw the name appearing on the screen cause of the, probably, 100 messages he sent her. </p><p>"I didn´t mean to read all this, your phone just kept ringing and I-..", she sighed and put the phone back down. Of course it was wrong of her to look onto Macarenas phone but she could not help her curiosity. The singer wanted to continue her sentence when she suddenly felt warm lips on her neck, softly stroking her skin there. </p><p>"It's okay, I get it..", the younger woman said calmly before moving away from Zulema to stand in front of her to take a look onto her phone herself. She took a deep breathe and opened the messages, intending on deleting them before she even read them properly. An intention which made Zulema frown. </p><p>"Don't you want to read them?", she put her hands in the pockets of her pants and shrugged while nodding at her phone. She did not get why someone would delete this many messages before even reading them, well. The name said it all, but Zulema still was curious what happened with this person.</p><p>Maca ignored Zulema for a minute and deleted this messages before turning the volume of her phone off and putting it back. "I don't want to read or receive anything from this person ever again.", she said shortly and her voice sounded totally different. She wasn't calm or sweet anymore, she suddenly was filled with some kind of anger, which only added something to the singers curiosity. Zulema raised her eyebrow to signalize that she would listen to every detail and that she wanted a small explanation for this.</p><p>But instead the other woman drove a hand through her long blonde hair and made her way to the couch, not having any interest in this kind of conversation at all. "Come on rubia..", the singer whispered teasingly and stood behind Macarena, who was already sitting on the couch and sipping her beer. "Tell me what happened with `do not answer`..", she basically begged Macarena to tell her, some thing she definitely has never done before in her entire life. </p><p>She bend over the couch and brought her lips to the blondes ear, softly nibbling on it. "If you don't tell me now, I won't ever let go off that topic...", she grinned when she noticed what her voice did to the younger woman. Macarena had goosebumps all over her body and her breathing got heavy the moment Zulema got near her ear - it was cute. "I would pretty much ruin the atmosphere when I would explain what happened..", she tried to sound like she would have the total control over her body and mind, but both of them knew that this wasn't the case. </p><p>At this comment, Zulema stood straight back and jumped over the couch to sit next to Macarena, looking straight into her eyes. "I don't know what you mean..", the singer winked at her and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest to signalize Macarena that she was ready to listen to the whole story. </p><p>"Can I give you a summary? Would that satisfy you for now?", she raised an eyebrow and could not hide her small grin right now, because truth was, not once did anyone, besides Rizos, listen to her. She herself usually has been the one that listened to everything. The answer coming from the brunette was a nod and a slight smile. </p><p>"His real name is Fabio, a real pain in the ass, but unfortunately the first man I ever fell in love with.", she closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she opened them again Zulema sat even closer to her than before, letting her hand rest on Macarenas thigh. "I thought I was in love, I did everything to please him. I quit my job, I only wore clothes which were appropriate in his eyes, I did not once go to a party.", she began to play with Zulemas fingers to distract herself a little. </p><p>"He hit me, cheated on me, mistreated me..", she sighed and looked up to Zulema once again, pressing her lips together, to not say too much right now, this would make it. "He's an asshole.". She just shrugged and let go off Zulemas hand, waiting if she would have something to say, but she just looked at her - you could clearly say the anger rise inside the older woman. Maybe it was too much information, but she was the one that had asked the questions. </p><p>"How did you get out of this?", Zulema finally broke the silence that stood between them for minutes that felt like hours. </p><p>"Let´s just say one last fight.", she swallowed and scratched the back of her head, not wanting to talk about that detailed and Zulema let her be. Both woman just stared at each other while holding hands. After a short while Macarena gave in and leaned her head against the singers strong shoulder, closing her eyes. She received a kiss on the top of her head which brought a soft smile onto her lips. She would not have dared to dream that the tough person Zulema Zahir had a soft side and that when she had one, that she would show it this obvious. </p><p>-</p><p>They stayed like that for at least half an hour before the singer noticed the calm breathing of the blonde woman. She looked at her and chuckled once she noticed that Maca was asleep. She softly stroked over her cheek and admired her face briefly. "Hey <em>rubia..</em>", she whispered softly, "..please don't be scared, I will lift you up now.", she chuckled deep within her throat because the only answer she got was one she could not understand at all, some murmuring from the younger woman in her arms. </p><p>And with that she got up and lead both of them into the bedroom. </p><p>-</p><p>The next woman came fast. It felt like they only got three hours of sleep, but both women were awakened by the alarm that went off. When Macarena opened her eyes she realized what the weight on her stomach was - Zulemas arm. That older woman clung to her like a monkey and with every move Macarena intended to make the grip just got stronger. Maca did think that Zulema hasn't done this voluntarily, that she did this in her sleep. But she soon noticed the huge smile on the singers face and shakes her head with a laughter. </p><p>"<em>Rubia, </em>I like waking up next to you, but could you keep it down?", her eyes stayed closed as she lifted her hand from Macarenas belly to her mouth to make her shut up. "What is it? Like 6 am?", she yawned and rubbed her eyes. In that moment Macarena realized that the dark haired woman did not wear any make up at all and she was truly mesmerizing. Zulema opened her eyes and rolled them immediately when she noticed the blondes gaze on her. "Don't look at me like that..", she pushed the blonde away from her, since she came closer with every second by, before standing up. </p><p>"You look amazing..", the blonde bit her lip as she looked Zulema up and down as she stood in front of the bed. But that joyful moment did not last long. As soon as Macas eyes catch the clock next to Zule she jumped off the bed and ran into the living room to get her stuff. "What's the rush?", the brunette asked confused and frowned at the blonde woman.</p><p>"I have to go, I´ll have a lecture in an hour..", she said with a trembling voice before kissing Zulema goodbye. </p><p>Everything happened way too fast, the singer did not even got to react or say something. She would have loved to give her a ride to college but she did not even get to make her that offer. </p><p>The last thing she saw were blonde locks running off to the bus station when she looked out of her window. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. la primera noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I know....I am so sorry for not updating at all.<br/>I don't know what happened, time just flew by.<br/>But I can promise you this: I will update regularly from now on - you decide which day is the best for you and I promise one chapter each week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So she ran away? From you? After a night you spend together..?", Saray asked as she refilled her cup with coffee, not completely believing what her best friend had just told her. She lifted her eyebrows as she waited for an answer from the singer, but she did not get a proper one. Zulema just shrugged her shoulders, pressed her lips together and nodded slowly. </p><p>"<em>Joder, Zulemita..."</em>, she laughed and put her cup down again to be able to clap her hands together twice, applauding shortly for her friend. "..seems like you aren't that good in bed.", she laughed hysterically and only stopped when she noticed the pissed looked on her friends face. She honestly wasn't in the mood for such things, because this was everything but funny to her. She honestly liked that student girl and would never forgive herself for losing anything, before it even started, just because she rushed things with her. </p><p>"Ay, Zulema, don't be like that, it does not suit you well..", Saray said calmly before taking a sip of her coffee, waiting curiously for what Zulema would have to say next. Saray has never seen her like this before, the singer truly was completely worried and probably overthinking this whole situation. In the managers eyes, Macarena had just overslept and needed to rush to college to be on time, but it was only her point of view. </p><p>Zulema kept thinking about everything and what could have happened. You could see the smoke coming out of her head cause of the overthinking. </p><p>"What if she's not coming back? Damn it, I should have known better than to sleep with her on the first date..", she slammed the table with her fist and made the people around them look at her, which only made her angrier. "What? Coño..", she exhaled loudly before grabbing her cup again to empty it. She couldn't care less about the few people which seemed to have recognize her. She did not even recognize herself right now and neither did her best friend and manager in front of her.</p><p>The room was filled with silence for a few little moments before Saray finally broke it, while looking straight into Zulemas eyes. "Well, then make her come back..", she smirked softly, knowing that Zulema usually hated this kind of claims, but she could not help herself. Her smirk only grew wider once she noticed that the angry woman in front of her slowly started to smile too. </p><p>`Make her come back´, this phrase repeatedly rang in Zulemas head for the next minutes. And she immediately had an idea in mind of what she would do next.</p><p>"Could you cancel whatever I had to do today?", she set on her puppy eyes and practically begged Saray to do so and of course - the best friend did everything she had to do. She thought about asking Zulema what her next move would be, but the brunette probably would not answer her that.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>They have been laying in bed for minutes in total silence. Neither of them said a word, firstly because Zulema thought that the blonde woman next to her was asleep, secondly because she herself was pretty tired. She would not have thought that Macarena was still awake. But she soon got to know that. A thin hand reached for her arm and pulled her over. Leading to the most cliché position anyone cuddles in. The singer was now the big spoon with a hand resting on Macarenas stomach, feeling her breathe calmly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sleep well, rubia..", the dark haired kissed the back of Macarenas head good night, no further intentions, before closing her eyes. It was the blonde who pulled off the first move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thin hand, which rested on top of Zulemas hand, pulled her further down little by little until her hand reached her panties. At this moment the singers eyes hot back open and for probably the first time in her life, she did not know how to act or what to do. She just pulled Macarena even closer and started to gently kiss her neck and placed small kisses over her shoulders - not even thinking about moving her hand on her own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zulema immediately noticed that Macarena seemed to be needing her, but she said to herself that she would not rush things on their first night together. While distracting Macarena from her hands she continued kissing her neck, slowly pulling her hand away again. "No, Zulema..", the blonde moaned and bit her lip slightly, pushing her hips back against the singers front, making Zulema close her eyes for a brief moment. She took the hand of the singer again and placed her on her body again, slowly driving it further down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Take your panties off..", the brunette whispered in the blondes ear while sliding her hand, on top of Macarenas, further down. She wasn't going to do anything to Macarena, except telling her what she would have to do. So, technically she would not go too far that night. She would just talk to the blonde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Everything was spinning in her head as she glanced at her phone for the tenth time, wondering whether it would be the right decision to call Macarena now. It's been four days since they last saw each other and it hurt her to not know what the right move would be. She has never felt that way for anyone and these last days had just been exhausting. She thought about calling her all day, but she never did. She did not even text the blonde, anxious about what her answer would be. It almost was ridiculous since she was the older one, normally the younger one was the one to freak out about these sort of things. </p><p>Her last concert was a disaster, she has smoked some weed before it and did not get anything right that night, every single one in the crowd noticed that. It had been the worst concert she probably ever did. All that because of this stupid blonde college girl. She hated herself for this, for everything that happened in their <em>primer noche juntos.</em> Even though, for her, it was the best fucking night ever.</p><p>She got used to drink something almost every evening, trying to get over not texting her rubia and over the fact that she did not receive a message from the other woman. The singer was the famous one with a fully planned day - free time was something she almost never got when she was on tour. Well, Madrid has been her last city to visit, but anyway. The blonde could´ve texted her at least. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>To her surprise the blonde did that straight away. Her panties were off as fast as possible and that did please the brunette indeed. She smirked and continues kissing her neck, sucking on her skin every now and then - biting it eventually. She received many moans and some moves which only proved that the blonde would need her touch more than anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde moved her hips, trying to guide Zulemas hand to the point where she needed it to be. Well, she tried it, but Zulema has been the stronger one. The older woman took Macarenas wirst and stopped for a second. "I am not touching you..", she softly whispered while placing the other womans hand on her sex. "But I will enjoy watching you touching yourself, rubia..", her voice has gotten even darker and the whole room has been filled with pure lust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger woman only nodded, not really knowing what's going on. But she was totally there for it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now..", Zulema took Macas hand and pulled it up, sucking on her fingers before putting it back down, "..you may start.". Zulema totally enjoyed this, having the upper hand right now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Later that day Zulemas phone rang. She wasn't expecting someone to call or to message her, because the tour was over. Normally, people let her relax for a few days. </p><p>Anyway, she eventually got up from the couch and took her phone. It was Saray. She opened the message and her jaw dropped as she read it. </p><p><em>Ìf you hurry up you'll met that puta rubia in that stupid coffee house you always go to`. </em>And boy, the woman did not hesitate. </p><p>Zulema took all her stuff - honey, keys, wallet - and left the house, running down to her car. She knew that she should not be driving, but she could not help herself. Waiting for an uber or a taxi would take too long, so she got in her car and drove to one of her favorite places. </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Zulema..", the blonde woman seemed to be fully pleased right now. Of course, everything would be even better if she would be feeling Zulema inside of her, but this would make it, for their first night together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Macarena did every single thing Zulema told her. She was being the nice girl she is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Two fingers inside of you, rubia. You can be a little faster if you want..", the brunette purred in her ear, her hands driving all over the thin body in front of her. She has not done much, yet enough to drive Macarena completely insane. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>In situations like this she hated being famous all over this damn country. People have been recognizing her and been taking pictures from further away as she parked in front of the building. She could hear people giggle and talk, a few of them made an appearance of wanting to get a picture with her. Instead, she only smiled at them and rushed inside the building. But even there people were watching her as she looked around the room to find her blondie. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Macarena herself didn’t not notice the brunette woman at all. She has been sitting at a table, a laptop in front of her - eyes completely focused on whatever stood on to screen in front of her. A cup of coffee right next to it. </p><p>A sigh of relief left Zulemas lips the moment she saw that one blonde woman she has been looking for. She straight away forgot that she used to be mad at her for not texting or calling after leaving this quickly. Right now she only wanted to talk to her, maybe even kiss those lips.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Macarena wasn’t one to reach her orgasm quickly, but this whole situation has only supported everything she felt. Zulema not touching her at all, except kissing her burning skin from time to time and telling her what to do and when. She has never ever experienced something like this and she loved every second of it. Even if the thought of masturbating in front of a stranger, just because she tells you to, sounds quite weird. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde woman felt that she was close, her whole body was trembling when she felt another touch on her center. Without saying anything the brunette woman behind her started rubbing her clit, not in a soft, but in a fast movement. Macarena immediately tried to catch up and moved her fingers faster inside her. Everything suddenly happened so fast that the blonde reached her orgasm within a few seconds of Zulema actually touching her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I´ll let you sleep now...", the older woman whispered in her ear and pulled her hand back, cleaning her finger on Macarenas skin before she placed one last kiss on the blondes shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Everyone in this stupid cafe gazed into her direction and she could actually hear some phones clicking as they took pictures of her. She could not care less. Once she spotted the blonde woman she made her way towards her and sat down besides her as she reached the table - closing her laptop. </p><p>"What the actual f-...", Macarenas voice sounded kinda angry before she noticed who was sitting next to her. The moment she realized who that person was, a smile began to form on her lips and she leaned forward, without thinking, and kissed the other woman. </p><p>It has been a moment of surprise, but Zulema actually replied to that kiss and only melted into it, completely forgetting that a few people were starring at them. </p><p>"What are you doing here?", Macarena did not moved an inch away, she only whispered against the singers lips and looked straight into her eyes, taking her hand eventually. </p><p>"You haven't called or texted, so I decided I come by and we...", the singer could not help herself. She leaned forward one last time to get to taste those lips again before she continued speaking "...talk. Actually I was a little mad at you for not calling me at all..", she confessed and at that the younger woman only chuckled and cupped her face - tilting her head slightly. </p><p>"Zule, I have to write two assignments. I turned my phone off so no one would distract me this week...", she explained while she looked at the other woman with the softest look possible. "And if I would have called you I for sure know that I would not have anything get done.", she bit her lip slightly as her gaze wandered from the brunettes eyes to her lips. </p><p>Zulema looked around them and saw that they did not have the attention of every single person in that room anymore, they were just two people now. </p><p>"There's a bathroom...", the singer lifted her eyebrows, "..mind me distracting you for a few minutes?". </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>